Foop
Foop is the Anti-double of Poof and the son of Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. He is supposedly the first Anti-Fairy baby born in thousands of years. Character Since every Fairy must have an Anti-Fairy counterpart, Poof's Anti-Fairy was born to Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosmo, with the former giving birth since in Anti-Fairy Pregnancy females do so, as opposed to males giving birth in Fairy Pregnancy. Because Poof is so nice and attracts so much positive attention, Foop is evil and is extremely jealous of his counterpart. Foop wants nothing but to destroy Poof, and he cares not for anyone who gets in his way including his fellow Anti-Fairies. Unlike Poof, who causes bad things to happen when he cries, Foop causes good things to happen. Foop is the only know anti-fairy for not having its name starting with anti. Description Foop resembles Poof, but he is shaped like a cube rather than a ball. He also was born with a black mustache and goatee on his face, the kind typically seen on stereotypical villains or drawn on pictures as vandalism. His pajamas are slightly darker blue than his skin, and they have a skull symbol on them. Foop has bat wings and a black crown like all Anti-Fairies. His wand is a baby bottle with bat wings on the side, as opposed to Poof's rattle. He also speaks with a stereotypical British gentleman accent. Background Birth He was born by Anti-Wanda in Anti-Poof, which aired on July 10, 2009. The first sentence he said was "Hello Clarice, I mean mother." He wants to destroy Poof because Foop doesn't want to "share the spotlight" with him (he wants to be the only baby born in thousand of years, not the 2nd.) His name is "Poof" spelled backwards which is because they are total opposites. He thinks Poof's name is more masculine than his own. Foop didn't want to share the spotlight with Poof and aimed to destroy him, he set out to find Poof and conquer the world, not before absorbing the magical power of the Big Anti-Wand in Anti-Fairy World and using his magic to turn Anti-Fairy World into a cute storybook land, and the Anti-Fairies (including Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda) into stuffed animal like creatures. Foop also destroyed the planet Burger World when he learned they were selling Poof toys in their "Peppy Meals". Fighting Poof Tracking Poof to Fairy World, Foop proceeded to drain away all the color and magic from the landscape and Fairies, even Jorgen. Luckily, Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, and Poof managed to escape to Earth before they could be affected. Foop soon learned Poof's location and came after him, the two fought a pitch battle and seemed equally matched, however, Poof and Timmy noticed that Foop was extremely tired due to not having a nap, claming he did not need them. Thinking quickly, Timmy summoned the Fairies and Anti-Fairies (and one Burger World Employee), who proceeded to sing a lullaby, which successfully made Foop fall asleep, causing him to fall into Anti-Wanda's arms. Timmy then figured out, that since Foop was the opposite of Poof, and bad things happen when Poof cries, that good things happen when Foop cries, Poof proceeded to swipe Foop's bottle, causing him to cry, which reversed all the damage he had done and reverted everyone back to normal. Foop was then locked away in a maximum security time-out playpen in Abracatraz, but vowed to escape and seek his revenge against Poof. Rehabilitation Later he did escape in the episode Play Date of Doom he attempted to destroy Poof once again by fooling Cosmo and Wanda that he'd reformed. However, he planned to send Poof to an alternate dimension. Foop was tricked by Timmy into going inside the playpen, which was actually the dimensional door, stranding Foop in the parallel universe still vowing revenge on Poof. Going to Spellementary School After he somehow escaped his prison, Foop went to Spellementary School and made many attempts to become the most popular kid in school. They all failed. So Foop transformed the school into his own verison of school. After fighting Poof, he sent Spellementary School into a black hole, but he failed a third time due to the old saying saved by the bell. When he got outside, he was slammed in the face by Cosmo with a shovel. Opposites *Poof is nice and kind, while Foop is evil. *Poof has a round body, but Foop has a cube shaped body. *While Poof uses a rattle to focus his magic, Foop uses a baby bottle with blue bat wings on the sides. *While Poof can only say a few words, Foop can speak at an adult level, even though he is a newborn, he also speaks with a British accent like his father. *Whereas Poof has no teeth, but is teething, Foop has a set of fangs like his father. *Foop has two strands of hair as opposed to Poof's one. *Poof has no facial hair, but Foop has a black mustache and goatee . *When Poof cries, bad things happen, however, when Foop cries, good things happen. *He also has the standard black crown, blue skin, pointed ears, and bat wings all Anti-Fairies have. Appearance *"Anti-Poof" (debut) *"Play Date of Doom" *"Spellementary School" Trivia *Foop's first sentence is "Hello Clarice, I mean mother." This is a reference to the movie, Silence of the Lambs where the main villain Hannibal Lecter greets the main character FBI Agent Clarice this way. *Foop has hiccuped in each episode he appears in. *You have only seen Foop smile whenever mortal danger is around, not just for happiness like Poof. *He is an evil liar. *The alternate dimension Foop winds up trapped in is a parody of the phantom zone from Superman II *His name should be "Anti-Poof". Hence all the other Anti-Fairies' names. Screenshots Foop.png PlayDateOfDoom2.png PlayDateOfDoom3.png PlayDateOfDoom6.png PlayDateOfDoom9.png PlayDateOfDoom11.png PlayDateOfDoom14.png PlayDateOfDoom15.png PlayDateOfDoom16.png PlayDateOfDoom17.png PlayDateOfDoom19.png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Anti-fairies Category:Magical